Teen Titans if we controled their lives
by Super Frenchfry
Summary: Just another parody about our beloved superheroes. TerraxBeastboyxRavenxRobinxSladeSlight slash. First FF please be nice


TEEN TITANS (IF WE WROTE THEIR LIVES)!

AN: 1. This is a parody so please no flames cause we know the characters seem very screwed up. We're not making this ff to make fun of TT (well Super Frenchfry isn't). We are making it because we are extremely bored and have always wanted to make a TT ff .

2. We put Terra into this story just because we don't care how you imagene she got her memory back and such but she just did (we're feeling very uncreative).

3. Sorry if theres a lot of stuff that go against the show in every way but Princess Pea hasn't seen that many episodes of this show and she says it a parody so she wont let me make it accually factual ( Super Frenchfry has seen every single episode of Teen Titans including the movie and the 15 minute things yes she knows shes obsessed and it is killing her to have to write this crap. The things we do for friends)

4. This ff is based only off the tv show because even though Super Frenchfry is obsessed shes way to lazy to go out and buy the comic books

5. Also if we're rambling we do that quite often. Well on with the story!

**THIS IS A PARODY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Teen Titans GO" cried Robin as he charged at the newest villain to strike Jump City. As he kicked the evil fiend he suddenly had the urge to have a plate of nachos but he knew he had to defeat Dr. Goatherd and his evil goat minions first. He kicked, punched, hit him with a stick but nothing seemed to bother Dr. Goatherd. Around the two, the rest of the Teen Titans battled fiercely against the evil goats.

Robin was tiring, and having a serious nacho craving but still he kept fighting. Dr. Goatherd just kept rolling. Meanwhile Beastboy had changed into a goat and was having an interesting conversation with Goats 1,2, and 3 about the latest episode of Dr. Phil. Raven had locked most of the others in a cage with the help of Cyborg except Goat 17 because Starfire wanted to keep him for a friend for Silkie.

"Hey Starfire! Help me over here!" cried Robin as he contiued to battle the rolling brick of cheese that was Dr. Goatherd.

Starfire came to help, melting Dr. Goatherd in one glance. Finally the epic battle ends and they all make nachos.

LATER…

When they got home they opened the door to see Terra dancing to the Agadou song. She had not come with them today because she had a horrible cold that could only be cured with goat's milk.

"…which is why we should keep friend George!" Starfire concluded her speech devised to convince the other Teen Titans to let her keep Goat 17.

"We are not keeping it!" said Raven, "It's stupid and smelly!"

"Awww Raven! Let her keep him!" argued Robin, willing to do anything for his girlfriend.

"You'd let her have Jupiter if she wanted it!" Raven said, getting upset.

"NO!" shouted Robin, "She already owns Jupiter you unintelligant twit!"

"I've had it!!!!!!!" screamed Raven. She threw Robin out the window.

CRASH!

"Oh no!" cried Starfire, "What have you done friend Raven to boyfriend Robin!?"

"It doesn't matter!" Raven almost laughed, "He's right behind you now."

Starfire spun around and saw Robin standing behind her. She ran over to him and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Oh boyfriend Robin! I was so worried when friend Raven threw you out the window!"

"What are you doing!" yelled Robin, "I'm not "boyfriend Robin! I'm Larry you twit!"

With that he turned into the lovable and annoying clone named Larry. Everyone was very confused. Cyborg was disguisted, Starfire, Beastboy and Terra screamed. Raven just fainted- that's all.

"Who's Larry?" asked Terra innocently.

"I'm Larry, you twit!" shouted Larry.

"But where is boyfriend Robin?" asked Starfire. She looked frantically around the room.

"Robin who?" Beastboy asked, amazed by Larry who was just then doing an imitation of Starfire.

Starfire saw this and pushed Larry out the window. Larry fell down through the air and landed on a watermelon. Shouts arose from below so the Teen Titans closed the window and went into the kitchen.

"I could sure go for some waffles right now." Said Raven.

So all the Teen Titans ate waffles and forgot all about Robin until he showed up wearing a hula costume and speaking in an english accent.

"Pip pip cheerio!" Robin cheerily says as he walks into the room, "Top of the morning toodely do!"

"Oh boyfriend Robin!" exclaimed Starfire, "Why do you speak like the mad of mod?"

"Pip pip toodely do!" said Robin and after saying so he grabbed an umbrella and flew up to his room.

"That's one messed up dude." Said Cyborg, scratching his head.

"Dude!" agreed Beastboy.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

Raven was in her room eating waffles and reading a book. She finished them both and got up slowly and walked carefully to the door to make sure it was locked. After she went into a very dark corner of her room and pulled out a small sequined box.

"It's okay Miss Cherryblossom," she cooed as she pulled out a pretty little doll wearing a pink dress, "No meanies are going to ever hurt you."

And saying so she set up a nice little tea party for the two of them.

This Fan Fiction was brought to you by Giant Pixie Sticks. For those who can't afford heroin

Princess Pea & Super Frenchfry


End file.
